of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
William Illuyankaras
William is a citizen of Manns Harbor, a free-lancer who does not actually explicitly support either the government or the Supers (though,in truth, he leans towards and more oftern supports the latter due to the extremism and repression exhibited by the government) and is, due to a combination of ancestry from both his parents, around three-quarters Tiste Longa. Due to the genes dominance, this ultimately makes him a Tiste Longa, and not a human. Background William was born in the city he still lives in, to a single mother, as his fathered had been murdered before he was born. His mother had gone mad. Both of these things together factored for a negative childhood, and a negative personality. With his mothers degrading insanity, he was taken in by his uncle, who was not a pleasant man to say the least, just aiming to take what Williams family had left. Williams mother passed away while he himself was just thirteen. His uncle did continue to keep him in his house, though, but begrudgingly. One night, while hosting a party with some of his like, Williams uncle, in a drunken stupor, tried to kill him off. Unfortunately for that man, and all the others at the aforementioned party. at this point, Williams powers activated at this point, and he killed all of the men present in that room, tearing them apart with his mind. Though most would be horrified, he found himself ambivalent towards the whole situation, and somewhere, inside of him, felt for the first time, satisfaction with something that had happened. He still had the good sense, however, to take what he could and get away from the scene of the crime, before the government could find and capture him, since he did not yet know how to activate his powers on will, soon finding himself living in the streets of the city. He then learned to use his powers properly, over time, using it however he would. Personality Due to his upbringing, he's not the sanest person, though isn't overtly insane. All the same, he lacks a sense of strong morals and what is right and wrong, and is generally only concerned about himself. One thing that interests him, however, are the Angels the likes of Savior, as he himself is descended from the Tiste Longa, and is curious about his ancestors, and his own potential. Book One In Book One: Dark Times; William discovers the residual energy left over from the battle between Savior and Terra, and some government soldiers. William finds himself curious about the strange energy source of the Tiste Longa, to whom he is, in a way "connected" due to their similar blood. As such, he finds himself drawn towards Lees mansion, where he engages in a conversation with her, requesting her to share her knowledge about her powers. Book Two In Book Two:Dawn's Shadow, William is in Cold Harbor. Powers Original Powers: *'Molecular Manipulation and Creation-'''The first part of this is essentially a more advanced, more powerful form of telekinesis, based around the direct manipulation of molecules to whatever extent and scale he desires. The second part is essentially creating molecules as needed, even in the form of raw energy. *'Telepathy-'Since he doesn't really have absolute mastery of all his powers, some, mostly telepathy, may cause him to be more affected than the people he's targeting, and he doesn't know how to pinpoint a single target, and the amount of information going in can become overwhelming, though he's practicing on this. *'Time Altering Not travelling- 'o'nly milder manipulation, essentially altering his speed from the perspective of the one affected.' *'Supernatural Condition-'The ability to reach and remain in supernatural physical and/or mental condition. *'Semi-Divinity Descended from an Angel-'''More Angel than human, due to the powerful genes. Harder to kill, can detect other beings, has a few Angelic powers. Later Powers: *'Tiste-Longa's Powers' Category:Character Category:Immortal Category:Divine Category:Male Character Category:Canon Character